Lies Become More
by LemiaFair Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Taking place in the world of Thor, not the movie. Where adventure starts the moment you become 16, you get to leave your village walls and explore the outside worlds. For Ellie Zoon, life starts when she thinks she's ready, but she's not. Join a Nixie, a Landvættir or a land spirit, a lindworm and a descendant of Fenrir on what the life of the Gods is really like. R and R. :


Prologue

Ragnorök.

The only word that scares the Gods.

Chapter One

Asgard, the home to Odin. The planet floated proudly in the sky, making sure the universe knew who and what it was. The golden palace sitting on top of the mountain it had, the water falling gracefully off its sides, into the forever endless of nothing. How lucky it was, the galaxy. Reaching out to its heart contents while I had no way of leaving Álfheimr for adventure. The need to seek out new things grew inside of me after each day went by. I knew I would never leave this planet. Nor would I ever see Asgard.

"Ellie, come down from there. You're not a Landvættir." Farrah's voice called out to me from the top of the tree I was in. For years, I wished I would just finish with my teachings and grow up. To get a job on any other planet in the cosmos but this one.

I knew all I needed to know by this age. I learned the sacred language of the Gods, which was Norse. I knew out home language. I could seduce a man, which was expected by me. I knew my planets and all about them; Fenrir and Loki. The battle of Æsir Vanir war. But it still wasn't enough.

"In Freyja's name, what do you find so interesting up there? It's just the view of your everyday Asgard. It's not like we'll ever get to visit there. On the Asgardians and the Vanir Gods get to step on the green grasses of Odin." Farrah was exactly correct. We never would go to Asgard, so why can't I just enjoy the view of something so mysterious from a tree?

"What do you need, Farrah?" I asked her timidly, not answering her question, but rather avoiding it. I loved Farrah to the depths of Loki's anger. But she was the type of person to not notice when you need to be quiet instead of continuing.

"Elder Zoon was looking for you earlier. He sent me to go find you and tell you to go see him." I flicked a piece of my dark sapphire hair out of my eyes. I stared at the sun as the wind blew in my face one last time. Then I jumped out of the tree, landing on my feet.

"What does father want now?" I groaned annoyingly. Farrah looked at me in amazement.

"How did you just jump out of at 20 foot tree without breaking on of your legs?" She asked, pointing to the top on the tree. I looked at her dumbly. She's seen me jump out of the forest tree a bunch of times and NOW she chooses to ask me.

"I have skills." I answered flatly and walked away. Walking through the forest on the village path, I came upon a few elves. They were small little wild elves, not tamed yet. I wish I had an elf as a pet, but Father said they were too much trouble.

"Good evening Ellie." A villager named Frances waved to me. I smiled and waved back, politely, giving a goodbye as I continued to walk to the middle of the village. Nymphs, Nixies and Landvættir were doing laundry, burning their lunch or cleaning their houses as I watched them work. This was the village of Gangaga, where everybody lived in peace and harmony. Cheerfulness and love was used through conversation. Nobody was aloud to be left out. The more the merrier.

That's how the majority of them saw it. I just wanted to live, work, learn, grow up, find a job and leave this boring village. The village walls didn't allow anybody under the age on 16 in or out. At least next year I would be able to leave the familiar place and find SOME adventure.

As my mind was in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the workers entering the entrance from the outside, carrying shields and weapons. I stopped and hid behind a bush as I watched what they were doing.

'Sorry Father. Whatever is it that you want from me will have to wait.' I thought, sending a sorry message from my mind that would never receive his hard headed skull.

My blue skin scrapped itself against a rosemary petal, somehow cutting it. Blood seeped out droplet by droplet.

"Oh in dear Odin. I'm so clumsy!" I said, putting my finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding. My sapphire hair was seen as somebody made their way over here.

"What in Gods name is a child doing here?" The worker asked me. He was obviously looking for an answer by the way he was looking at me. With the finger in my mouth and the redness of embarrassment on my face, I must have looked like a child.

"I was just interested in what you were doing. May you tell me?" I pulled the finger in my mouth, trying to look the least bit seductive. Which obviously didn't work. His face, plastered in disgust, told me to head on home.

On the discontinued way home, I stomped in frustration.

"Oh, how dare he be disgusted by me, a Nixie!" I growled. My blue hair was pulled back into a bun by a elastic I had found on my wrist. It somehow still reached my waist.

'A Nixie must tend to her hair nicely and let it go, or else no man will ever look at you.' My teacher's voice reminded me in my head.

"Oh, shut up!" I hissed at my head.

"Why are you imitating to be a lindworm?" Simon's voice cut off my mind's growling and snarling to his honey sounding voice. I turned to him, being captured into his violet eyes.

"I dislike it when teacher's voice appears in my head giving me a lecture." I answered. He chuckled.

"Guess im not the only one being tortured by her words." I laughed slightly, trying to look like a grown women with a sense of humour.

"Gladly."

We walked through the village slowly to be able to create a strong conversation between the two. I couldn't stop thinking that he was right here, beside me. Talking to ME. The elf I liked for the past year and a half was finally creating contact with me.

I twirled my blue hair in my fingers, staring at the ground as we walked. I was scared for my sky blue eyes to be captured into his violet eyes and I would forget everything around us.

Then, I noticed it was dark.

"I must be heading home, my father will throw knives at me if I don't go."

"I don't want you getting hurt for staying long with me. Let me come and explain my mistake." I blushed at the thought of Simon coming over and entering my house.

"NO!" I said, my hands in front of me, signalling him to stop moving. He looked at me with a confused face. "I mean, thank you. I'm grateful you would do that. But its alright."

" Are you sure? I don't want you getting in trouble."

"I promise. Everything will be alright." And I stumbled to run home, holding my long blue dress so it wouldn't get dirty.

I, Ellie Zoon, the unpopular Nixie of the boring village of Gangaga, had just talked to Simon Tellingsn the handsome and popular half elf of Gangaga.

This is the best day of my life. Nothing will ruin it. Except for the large lecture I will receive when I get home. But honestly, I wont even hear it because ill know my thought will be stuck with what had just happened.


End file.
